


Slowly, My Good Boy

by DeviantHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry being a great boyfriend, Light Femdom, Oral Sex, Pussy Worship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff
Summary: Hermione needs to teach her boyfriend a lesson or two.The kisses were perfect, his hugs felt like home, and falling asleep in his arms was paradise. The only issue was their sex life...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 181
Collections: Magic Begins From Within - A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fest Challenge





	Slowly, My Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Magic_Begins_From_Within](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Magic_Begins_From_Within) collection. 



> My lovely, perfect, beautiful Beta/Alpha! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! This piece challenged me quite a bit and I could not have done this without you.
> 
> Prompt: Demand to be pleasured

“Harry, stop.” A mess of dark hair popped up from under the covers and looked at Hermione with his head angled and his wide confused eyes of a reprimanded puppy dog.

Hermione threw herself back into the pillows and thought-over the little ‘problem’ they were having.

Their relationship grew into something wonderful since the war ended. When Ron abandoned them, long nights alone in their tent brought them closer than ever before. The cold pushed them into bed together, huddling to warm both their bodies and souls. Kisses and heated touches followed naturally, and when both admitted to having never been touched, they gave each other their bodies, in what Hermione hoped would be a beautiful night.

The kisses were perfect, his hugs felt like home, and falling asleep in his arms was paradise. The only issue was their sex life. Their first time together felt more like a fumbling hook-up, not the romantic ‘I don’t want to die without feeling you inside of me’ moment she had in mind.

He was so eager to please, so sweet and loving, but he lacked… finesse. Like everything in his life, he dove in with enthusiasm. When he went down on her, he didn’t take his time, he ate her like a dying man drinking water. But Hermione needed to be coaxed slowly into pleasure, played like a delicate instrument until she reached a breathtaking crescendo.

“Hermione?” Harry moved to lay next to her in her bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. Snuggling into him, his scent reminded her once again how much she loved her man. She didn’t want to be rude, and if she needed to, she could live with a sub-par sex life if Harry couldn’t give her what she needed.

“Sorry, it’s nothing. Don’t worry,” Hermione moved to her knees and pulled back the covers to access Harry’s cock. “I’m just not in the mood. I’ll just take care of you,” she felt selfish, Harry was the perfect boyfriend; thoughtful, caring, funny. Sex shouldn’t matter.

A hand was under her chin before she could lower herself to his cock. “I am doing something wrong and I don’t know what it is,” his voice wasn’t accusatory or hurt, he spoke matter of factly, as if stating the colour of the sky. “I want to make you happy. I want to make you feel good like you always do for me, but I don’t know how.” Gently, Harry pushed her back down on the bed and brushed her curls behind her ear. “Please tell me, use me, instruct me.”

He was so sincere, so open and caring. As she searched his eyes, she saw no masculine pride or judgement, just a desire to please her.

“Give me your hand.” 

Without hesitation, he complied. “I want you to kiss and touch me, but only use this part of your hand,” she brushed the tops of his fingers, waiting for him to nod in understanding. “Move slowly, tease me. I don’t want you to not touch my nipple or pussy until I ask–no beg–for it. Do you understand?”

With a blinding smile, Harry towered over her. “Yes, Miss Granger.” Before she could protest at the ridiculous honorific, his lips attacked her own. His kisses always left her breathless, and without thought she spread her legs, making room for him to kneel between her thighs and explore her body. Trembling fingers lightly trailed up her waist, leaving goose-pumps in their wake.

His soft tongue moved against hers as his fingers gently explored her. A light brush on her breasts made her back arch in need, but Harry listened to her and expertly avoided her hardened nipples.

Leaving her mouth, Harry moved his lips to her neck. He knew already how sensitive it was, how much she loved feeling his lips and teeth on her delicate neck.

“Good, you can use a bit more pressure with your hands now,” her breathy voice taking her by surprise, “and please, touch my nipples. Take them in your mouth!”

With obedience that shocked her, Harry took her dark peak into his mouth, sucking gently. Harry’s large fingers grasped her thick thighs and kneaded the flesh before lightly scratching them with his nails.

She hadn’t even thought to tell him that bits of pain with pleasure was so delicious. Already, she could feel her arousal leaking from her pussy as he worked her into mind-numbing arousal.

With a hard bite to her nipple, he left one breast and moved to the next. Below, his hands moved from her thighs to her cunt. As if electrocuted, he quickly pulled his hands away and looked up at Hermione, not taking her nipple out of his mouth.

“You can touch, but don’t go inside and leave my clit alone for a little longer.” _ Why am I saying this _ , Hermione couldn’t help but yell at herself. The reason was quite obvious, she wanted to prolong her pleasure as much as possible, and knew she needed to build the anticipation before using Harry’s mouth to chase her climax.

With a pop, Harry released her breast. “Can I use my mouth?” Never before had Hermione seen Harry look so desperate. Not in a duel or when they were starving in the woods. Just the thought of tasting her skin and being denied the use of his mouth on her cunt made him look this needy.

The last time Hermione felt this powerful was the day she received her wand. A magic like none other pulsed through her veins as she revelled in her control over her boyfriend, who was physically and magically stronger than her. It did not matter that he was the chosen one, most powerful wizard alive, slayer of the Dark Lord, here, in this bed, she was in control.

“Do you want to?” she asked, teasingly. Her fingers carded through his messy locks, thinking of how good it will feel to grasp them as she found her release on his tongue.

“Yes, I want to use my mouth on you. Even if I’m not allowed to suck on your clit,” his sincerity took Hermione’s breath away.

“Yes, you can use your mouth,” her hand moved under his chin, and she brought him up to briefly kiss him. “Just know, I plan to use that mouth until I come. Would you like that, Harry? For my juices to flood your mouth as I ride your tongue?”

Something deep within her took over, because Hermione was shocked at the words falling from her lips. She almost felt the need to apologize, but the way Harry’s eyes widened and his neglected cock twitched stopped her.

“Merlin, Hermione. Yes! I want that!” He began kissing down her body, covering her with love and adoration.

“You’re so hot, Hermione. Keep talking like that, please. I love it!” Harry quickly returned to worshipping her body. The tip of his tongue was running over her hipbone before he sucked it gently, moving slowly to the other. A chaste kiss was placed on her neatly trimmed curls, a silent promise to the treasure between her thighs.

“You want me in charge, Harry? To command you? Make you give me pleasure? To tell you what a good boy you’re being?” The guttural moan those words pulled from Harry as he kissed her thighs sent her mind flying.

“Oh, you liked that? You want to be my good boy?” She didn’t know if her voice sounded strong, or if Harry could hear the giddiness behind her words. Just the thought of her reducing Harry to a groaning mess with two words pushed her to the edge.

“Kiss my pussy, no sucking, just soft kisses and licks.” Her legs spread impossibly wide to accommodate him. The way he kissed her cunt with such reverence sent her hips bucking, wanting more, even though she made the rules against more. Long slow licks over her soaked lips left the two groaning.

She could feel the way his tongue worked to scope as much of her arousal as possible. She could feel him grinding against the bedding as he slowly caressed her cunt with his mouth. 

“Do you like that? See how much better I taste when I’m dripping, when you’ve made me so hot and wet. You did such a good job listening to me, Harry. You made me feel so good, but we aren’t done yet.”

Grasping a handful of his messy locks, Hermione pulled him off her pussy. Harry whined at the loss, and looked longingly into Hermione's eyes.

“Lay down. I told you, I want to ride your tongue until I come on your face, love.” Scurrying up the bed, Harry threw himself on to his back, his eyes still shining with a desire.

Hermione knelt on shaky knees and crawled over to Harry, straddling his head. Grasping his left hand, Hermione placed it on her hip.

“If you can’t breathe or you want to stop, tap my hip twice.”

“Gottcha. Though, suffocating on your pussy would be a wonderful way to die. I would know.”

Hermione laughed as she situated herself. Looking down his body, as a naughty idea popped into her head.

“Now that I am all worked up, you can play with my clit, suck and lick to your heart's content, but I will need something else to push me over the edge.” Hermione took Harry’s right hand and placed it on his cock. The way it jumped under their combined touch was beautiful, and Hermione couldn’t stop herself from scooping up the bead of pre-cum and licking it off her finger.

“Touch yourself while licking my pussy. I want to watch you come while you suck on my cunt.”

“Sweet Merlin, yes. I thought I was going to burst,” His hand was already slowly stroking his thick length.

“Good boy.” Before he could respond, Hermione lowered herself onto Harry. The enthusiasm with which Harry ate her cunt was unmatched. It was no different then he’d eaten her before, but now, having slowly built the flames inside of her, his vigorous assault was more than welcome.

Her hips ground against his tongue, using him just as she promised. The constant suction and complete surrender to her needs brought a new level of pleasure to her. The sight of Harry, working himself with his hands was arousing, knowing he was doing it for her, to put on a show, made it even better.

“Yes! Just like that! You’re doing so well! I want you to come with me, keep stroking that beautiful cock and come all over your hand. Merlin, I’m so close. Be a good boy and suck my clit, hard.”

That’s all it took, one sharp suck on that bundle of nerves threw her over the edge. Uncontrollably shaking, she felt her juices squirt from her pussy, coating Harry’s face. Before her eyes, Harry found his ending as well, his hips bucking into his hand as he shot ropes of come on his hand and stomach.

She kept grinding into his tongue until the last bit of pleasure left her body. It took more energy than it should have to crawl off Harry, grasp her wand, and clean them both, but she refused to cuddle him when she was so sticky and sweaty.

“Merlin, you are so fucking sexy, Hermione. Promise me we will do it like this again,” his lips found her forehead as he pulled her closer, “I didn’t know it, but I love being a good boy for you.”

“Anytime, you can be a good boy whenever you want,” her mind and body were putty. Though she’d been in charge, right now she wanted to be held and taken care of by the man she loved. This worked for them; a perfect balance and exchange of power and control, secured in the knowledge that they loved each other and could be whatever they needed to be together.


End file.
